Falling Asleep On A Stranger
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: AU-ish. Hannigram. Will no se había dado cuenta antes, pero últimamente su vida y memorias se dividen en el Antes y el Después de Alana Bloom. A pesar de que ahora Will es uno de los principales sospechosos de su asesinato. Sintiéndose solo, Will lucha para probar su inocencia, poniendo su estabilidad mental en la línea. Pero en medio del caos, siempre hay un Hannibal para Will.


Hola, ¿qué onda? Uh, sí. ¡No me he alejado de kurobasu! ¡Volveré! Solamente necesito vomitar las ideas que ya tengo enmarañadas en mi cabeza.

Este fanfic es más que nada un experimento, quiero saber qué tan lejos llego (aunque por supuesto que mi meta es terminarlo), marcando un punto de la vida de este Will Graham y la formación de una relación romántica con Hannibal que comienza como en las series (doctor-paciente) y en medio de un punto critico en la vida de Will, básicamente desde cero, hasta llegar a, bueno, donde llegue (un final feliz, eso es seguro).

Espero que se entienda que el proceso Hannigram será lento. Quiero que esto sea lo suficientemente realista, por eso es un experimento.

**Advertencias:** Maté a Alana Bloom. Esto mucho más canon de lo que parece ahorita. Eventualmente será slash. Eventualmente habrá escenas de asesinatos descritas gráficamente. ¿Algo más? Supongo que las mismas advertencias de la serie, mas o menos.

**Disclaimer:** Hannibal no es mía, nunca lo será. El título es una canción la banda Pierce the Veil.

* * *

Will sostiene una revista en sus manos, sentado en la sala de espera del elegante consultorio de un psiquiatra más. Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez no es su madre, preocupada por su insomnio, quien lo manda ahí.

Esta vez Will es sospechoso de un asesinato.

La puerta se abre, un hombre de cabello claro y aspecto solemne le saluda buenas noches y le invita a pasar.

El Doctor Hannibal Lecter señala un asiento para que Will lo tome, y él mismo toma el asiento de frente. Y, para ser la tercera sesión, todo va justo como ambos lo esperan.

—Bien, Will, en esta sesión, permíteme avisarte, entraremos de lleno al tema de la Profa. Bloom. —El Dr. Lecter no pierde el movimiento que dan las manos de Will ante su mención del nombre—. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó esa noche.

Will suspira y se hunde un poco en su asiento, inseguro de cómo hacer nada.

—Y ¿cómo se supone que haga eso?

—Bueno, puedes empezar por el principio, como dicen.

Will suelta una risa incómoda y suspira, pasando una mano por su cabello. Ya veía venir todo esto, pero los eventos aún son recientes. Y si conociera el principio, lo más probable es que no necesitaría estar allí, sentado en la cómoda, común, pero traicionera silla de piel.

—Yo… —vacila en un movimiento mareante y agonizante, el Dr. Lecter inhala profundo, dirigiendo su mirada a la izquierda. ¿Cómo proseguir?

—Permite que te mencione algo, Will —comenta mientras se pone de pie hasta un gabinete de madera. Seguramente es cedro. Will está seguro de que es cedro—. No sé si sea de mucha ayuda, pero espero organice tus ideas y te calme un poco.

Will golpetea con sus dedos en la silla, nerviosamente esperando. Se endereza cuando el Dr. Lecter regresa sostenido dos copas de vino blanco. Will la toma gratamente entre sus manos, el vidrio fino dando la sensación de que se quebrará entre sus destructoras manos tan pronto como parpadee. Ajusta sus gafas y mantiene los ojos muy abiertos.

—Una situación que ocurre mucho en los humanos, Will, es que nos agrada la atención —comienza el Dr. Lecter una vez que se siente lo suficientemente cómodo en su asiento. Will toma un sorbo de su vino y espera—. Nos agrada la atención y tener un público hasta llegar a situaciones en que ya no importa qué clase de atención estemos recibiendo.

Will asiente, porque lo sabe. La necesidad de una ovación ha llevado a tantos hombres a hacer cosas de las cuales no están si quiera cerca de arrepentirse. Tanto, que siempre es lo primero que mencionan de ellos; la primer señal de descarrilamiento. Siempre.

Pero Will no es un asesino, eso lo tiene muy en claro.

Ojalá no fuera el único.

Will siente una punzada de miedo en estómago.

—Pero ¿qué es el deseo de atención si no eso? Un deseo. ¿Crimen de pasión? Deseo. ¿Venganza? Un deseo. Y podría seguir así si lo necesitara, pero sabes a donde voy con esto. —El Dr. Lecter sonríe simpáticamente, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Aunque están a al dos metros uno del otro, Will siente el gesto incómodamente personal—. Sé que tú no hiciste nada, Will, pero la cualidad de "desear" está en todos los seres humanos, y tú no eres una excepción a este género. Desgraciadamente, esta cualidad se lee lo suficientemente fuerte en tu rostro como para que el peso de este crimen caiga sobre ti. Sumado a la evidencia en los laboratorios, es difícil ver la verdad para quien la busca en el lugar equivocado. La clase de deseo que tú expresas no es la misma clase de deseo que tenía este asesino, ¿cierto?

Las manos de Will están temblando ahora, el Dr. Lecter le está dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una sonrisa del tipo "Confía en mí, para eso estoy aquí" y Will tiene miedo.

—Quiero que me cuentes, entonces, cómo pasó todo.

Will siente la boca seca, pastosa, así que toma otro sorbo de vino. Se limpia la garganta, lo cual tampoco evita por completo que en su primer intento por hablar las palabas no salgan. El Dr. Lecter le mira pacientemente y Will lo intenta de nuevo.

—Le debieron de haber dado el reporte, doctor, yo… —y se pierde por un par de segundos—, no, no sé cómo pasó, o nada. —Will trata de tranquilizarse, suspira temblorosamente, las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Sus manos no dejan de moverse y las utiliza para cubrir su cara, tallar sus ojos. Escucha al Dr. Lecter moverse frente a él.

—Leí el reporte, Will. —El pesado acento europeo remarca sus palabras, haciéndolo todo con un tinte mucho más confidencial—. Sabes bien por qué te pido que me lo cuentes tú. —Y tiene toda la razón.

Will recarga su nuca en la silla un par de segundos y mira al techo, las luces intensas que se marcan en su visión y siguen ahí cuando vuelve a mirar al Dr. Lecter.

—Algunas veces, por la noche —traga saliva, su garganta cerrándose—, salgo de mi pequeña casa y camino por los campos alrededor. Cuando veo desde lejos, la casa de Ala… —Se detiene. Aún no está listo—. La casa vecina parece como un bote en el mar, con las luces encendidas. Solamente así me siento seguro. —Sonríe desconcertadamente a su psiquiatra, esperando que cualquier pedazo de fe ciega que aparentemente tiene en él desaparezca. El Dr. Lecter inclina su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, y las palabras salen disparadas, asustadas y terribles de la boca de Will Graham—. Nunca hay un punto donde detenerme, solo camino y sucede, como si mi cuerpo, simplemente… nunca…

—Will, sigue. —Y Will traga un sollozo asustado, porque sabe lo que puede pasar, porque teme perder su realidad de nuevo, pero obedece.

—Las luces no estaban encendidas esa noche. Y todo estaba… _mal_.

—¿Cómo es eso, Will? —interrumpe el Dr. Lecter de manera casual, forzada, con voz de psiquiatra—. De acuerdo al reporte, la casa de la Profa. Bloom no presentaba signos de irrupción. —Y lo pregunta como un empuje, como una petición.

—Se veía normal, pero se… —suspira impacientemente—. Se _sentía_ mal.

El Dr. Lecter parpadea, considerando unos segundos.

—¿Te estas basando en tu intuición? ¿Conocías tan bien a la Profa. Bloom como para hacer esas declaraciones en un interrogatorio oficial?

—No, a ellos les dije la verdad. —_Mi verdad_, evita añadir—. Todo lo que vi e hice, doctor. —_Lo que recuerdo haber visto y hecho, doctor_—. Toqué la puerta y nada. ¿Todas las luces? Apagadas —informa haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Así que entré.

Y es todo lo que dirá. Es todo lo que Will puede hacer, porque Alana era buena y Will no puede evitar pensar.

Toma lo último de su bebida de un trago y mira la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. El Dr. Lecter suspira. Se pone de pie y señala a Will que haga lo mismo.

—Will, descansa esta noche, nos veremos la siguiente semana —dice el Dr. Lecter mientras pone su mano en la espalda de Will como una despedida.

Will suspira cuando entra a la sala de su casita en Baltimore, acaricia a sus mascotas y se va desnudando mientras se dirige a su habitación.

Todas las luces están apagadas dentro y fuera de su casita en Baltimore, y Will se asoma por la ventana.

Todas las luces están apagadas dentro y fuera de la casita de Alana Bloom en Baltimore, y Will ya no sabe muy bien qué sentir.

Cuando finalmente se acuesta en su cama, las sábanas azules le saludan con tacto fresco. Will espera dormir al menos dos horas antes de tener que acomodar una toalla sobre la cama para poder volverse a recostar, después de pesadillas y mucho sudor.

Antes de sumirse en la inconciencia de un sueño agitado, Will puede sentir el peso de un cuerpo sumiendo una orilla de su cama. Se envuelve más con las sábanas y decide ignorarlo. Seguramente no es nada, los perros no están ladrando, la mente de Will simplemente está recordando lo que de verdad lo llevó a salir de su casita en Baltimore aquella noche.

¿Entenderían el Dr. Lecter o el agente Crawford a Will si les dijera todo? Si Will les contara la verdad, sobre su imaginación, sus miedos, su vida, sus subidas y caídas, ¿podrían entenderlo?

¿Podrían perdonarlo?

Will ya no está seguro de nada, pero sabe que el asesinato de Alana es más que un simple acontecimiento remarcable de su vida.

Una hora después, ya está dormido.

* * *

Bueno, pues, ya que aquí estamos, gracias por leer.

Como te habrás dado cuenta, no es un universo muy alejado del de las series, pero quise hacer a Will llegar a Hannibal de una manera más... caótica. Aunque en este prólogo no se muestra mucho. Tampoco el futuro de su relación, pero ya veremos con eso.

Paciencia, a final de cuentas, solo es el prólogo.

Quiero saber qué pensaste, qué errores hay, cómo lo sentiste (en cuanto a personajes y trama)y si piensas que esto es algo que va a avanzar o no.

Una vez más, mil gracias.


End file.
